


Plea2e Come Back

by apocalypseGeneticist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseGeneticist/pseuds/apocalypseGeneticist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux realizes, after Aradia's death, that he misses the girl he once called his matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] \--

TA: aa i need t0 talk t0 y0u

TA: i know y0u wont really listen

TA: 0r rather y0u cant but thats beside the p0int

TA: i just w0ke up and im completely blind

TA: als0 i d0nt seem t0 have any teeth left

TA: but i remember s0mething from when i was asleep

TA: y0u were there

TA: y0u were there and y0u were happy

TA: happier than ive ever seen y0u since the

TA: the accident

TA: i d0nt kn0w if y0ure alive 0r if y0ure 0ut there 0r even if y0u can read this

TA: but if y0u can please kn0w that im s0rry

TA: i really am

TA: i d0nt kn0w if it was vriska 0r if it was the mind h0ney but i l0st c0ntr0l

TA: its like i was trapped

TA: there was lightning everywhere

TA: i c0uld feel it behind my eyes

TA: and bef0re i knew it y0u were in fr0nt 0f me 0n the gr0und

TA: i tried aa

TA: i tried t0 wake y0u up

TA: but y0u w0uldnt m0ve

TA: im s0rry aa

TA: im typing like y0u did y0u notice

TA: i d0nt kn0w if the y0u that was in my dream was real 0r n0t

TA: but if she was i h0pe she reads this

TA: i l0ve y0u aa

TA: im s0rry i g0t s0 distant

TA: im s0rry ab0ut everything

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] \--


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

TA: aa

TA: are you there

TA: oh plea2e god tell me youre there

TA: ii ran back two my hiive

TA: ii dont know what the fuck happened

TA: plea2e 2ay 2omethiing

TA: anythiing

TA: ju2t

TA: let me know that youre aliive

TA: ii need to know youre okay

TA: or 0k

TA: or whatever

TA: ju2t plea2e talk two me

TA: iim 2orry

TA: iim 2orry

TA: iim 2orry

TA: why diid ii eat the miind honey

TA: WHY

TA: ii fucked up biig tiime aa

TA: thii2 wa2 a mii2take

TA: A MII2TAKE

TA: god dammiit

TA: ii really diid iit

AA: s0llux

AA: is that y0u

TA: oh my god aa are you okay

AA: n0

AA: im dead actually

TA: how are you talking two me iif youre dead

AA: im n0t quite sure

TA: oh god ii kiilled you

TA: oh god

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AA: s0llux

AA: where did y0u g0

AA: why did y0u leave my hive


End file.
